euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Amaryllis Steelfang
'''Amaryllis Steelfang '''is the divine daughter of the demigod Horus Steelfang and his consort, Lily. She is the sister to the Time God Sorath Steelfang, and wields power over the concept of perfection. Biography Amaryllis Steelfang was born in Euphoria, as with many of the Steelfangs of her generation, like her cousins Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. She was born knowing much already, and could scry the world mentally from young, across many universes. Amaryllis' swordplay is mostly self taught, through observing of her relatives, and is not very different from any other Steelfang. Since Amaryllis possesses a strong Illusion/Alteration based power, she learnt from her aunts Alyssa II and Lucina how to use her abilities. Personality and Appearance Amaryllis has a mostly unknown personality, since she was only seen with Lily in a few rare appearances, and has never really made an appearance to anyone in the mortal world. Her existence is known only because she visited the mortal world with her father to bring her mother back. Amaryllis possesses the characteristic white hair and blue eyes of her family, alongside a slight figure. She looks very youthful and can easily be perceived as a teenaged, or even a well developed pre teen girl. Amaryllis is considered quite beautiful, and has a good figure. Amaryllis' wings manifest from a pair of floating armor plates above her shoulder, much like her Grandfather Raydin Steelfang. She can also manifest her true six wings. Powers and Abilities Amaryllis, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain and a child of Lily and Horus, has immensely enhanced strength, speed and endurance. Via her Steelfang Vampirism, Amaryllis can manipulate life forces directly, and also use normal vampiric abilities that are just much more powerful. Amaryllis possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. She has the ability to use all spells in existence, and piece together new spells simply by interpretation and thought. Amaryllis can even create "perfect" spells via her power that will complete a situation. Amaryllis has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of her family members, projecting pinkish red beams of ethereal energy and force, which give of crimson mists and ripples when they are used. Her magic is similarly coloured, but a lighter pink. Since Amaryllis can control the very concept of beauty and perfection, she possesses some of the greatest reality warping powers in her family. This is due to the fact that Amaryllis can make any situation "beautiful" or "perfect", which means said situation has to be flawless from her point of view. Through such, Amaryllis can impose her personal reality as true reality, and so change the real world by the force of will alone, to suit her definition of perfect and beautiful. Amaryllis can also manipulate biological organisms to create a "perfect life form", as defined by her. She can thus remove or add powers to people, revive the dead, disintegrate people, change species of organisms, manipulate any body part or even mind control simply by making her said "perfect life form" bend to her will in any way. Finally, Amaryllis can make herself flawless, and so become practically invincible, while still possessing extreme offensive capability. Because of this, Amaryllis instantly knows how to use any weapon she picks up, and can perform all sorts of ridiculous feats with weaponry. By speaking the line "let my beauty shine through your ugliness, let my perfection cleanse your flaws, flawless I am, imperfect adversary!", Amaryllis activates a devastating power, where harming her becomes impossible. This is because Amaryllis achieves her perfect, beautiful form, and nothing in the world can bear to hurt her. Weapons used on her will turn against their users, and logic itself breaks down. Anyone that tries to hurt her instantly becomes the enemy of every object and atom in the universe. Amaryllis' ocular power allows her to create the very concept of beauty and perfection. It is a direct improvement to her normal abilities. Amaryllis has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. By simply staring into anyone's eyes, Amaryllis can use the fear vision to drive enemies insane. Like the rest of her family, Amaryllis can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding. Amaryllis also can freely access Euphoria at any time. Despite her powers, Amaryllis is somehow still surpassed by her uncle Siris, her aunt Lucina, her brother Sorath and her cousins, the Metapotent Trinity of Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. Her powers also tend not to work on her relatives very well, since they are not part of reality, but exist in their own definitions of reality. Equipment Amaryllis uses a sword known as "Flawless Execution". Said weapon can generate powerful energy blasts, and shed a layer into a storm of petals, much like Raydin Steelfang's "Fatality's Endeavour". However, Amaryllis doesn't just direct and generate petals with her sword, she can transmute the petals into lines of energy and control them directly. The blade manifests from cherry petals that burst from a ring around her feet, spiraling together to manifest the blade. As with every other Steelfang, Amaryllis has a suit of unbreakable golden armor manifested around her body at all times, unless she chooses to dispel it. The armor can also be transmuted into any form of clothing Amaryllis can think of, and doesn't have a fixed form, although it always offers full protection. Trivia * Amaryllis is the most beautiful Steelfang woman canonically, being the Avatar of Perfection and Goddess of Beauty. Alternative Art Amaryllis Steelfang V II.jpg|Amaryllis performing movements Amaryllis Steelfang In Windhelm.jpg|Amaryllis made in Skyrim (Somewhat ... not really XD) Amaryllis Steelfang Smile.jpg|Amaryllis Steelfang with her updated Armor in less plates configuration ... and Hatsune Miku Twintails Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Battlemages Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Half-Breeds Category:The New Kingdoms